


Letting Go

by infptwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infptwriter/pseuds/infptwriter
Summary: Sakusa is a bit stressed. He fucks Atsumu to relax.Then, Atsumu gets his turn the next day.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 324





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazygaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazygaze/gifts).



> Hiya! This is dedicated to my beta, Milly, I love you! Thank you for putting up with my ass.  
> I hope I did the characters justice.
> 
> This was not beta read.  
> This is pure porn.  
> Enjoy!

Long days like these made Sakusa want to punch someone – preferably while wearing gloves, of course – and have a good, long and rough fuck. Living with Miya Atsumu made it much easier for him, especially because they are dating and have been for a while now. Although Atsumu did have the same day as Sakusa did, but he isn’t sure if his boyfriend is as stressed as he is. Probably not, considering people were attacking him and not Atsumu himself – why would they? Atsumu is funny, charming and handsome. As much as Sakusa is also handsome, he’s more closed-off and the world has caught up to his compulsion to be clean. Of course, he would eventually be target of these mean comments.

He doesn’t care. But goddamn, did they have to go straight to the place where he was most criticized by  _ everyone _ during his entire life? Excuse him for being a bit stressed.

When they arrive home, takeout in hands – Atsumu already knew neither of them would have the right mind to make dinner –, Sakusa heads to their restroom to do his usual cleaning routine. Washing hands, lint roller, hand sanitizer, change clothes and brush teeth. Atsumu joins him as he usually does – a huge thing that made Sakusa more easily accept Atsumu’s feelings and even to have a relationship with him. Atsumu respects his cleaning compulsion, and even though he drops comments here and then about it, he’s not making fun of him. He’s just teasing, flirting even sometimes, and somehow Sakusa learned how to live with it. Ever since they started dating, Atsumu joined his usual routines and now that they live together, he doesn’t even hesitate anymore. It’s almost as if it’s natural. 

Quietly, they eat their dinner. 

“Omi,” Atsumu starts, voice oddly neutral. “You know some people just want to hurt ya, right?”

“Yes,” Sakusa agrees and thinks if he should elaborate. “I don’t care. I just wanted it to be avoided.”

“Well, now, that’s kinda impossible, ya know,” he drawls. “And even so–”

“No,” Sakusa interrupts. “You don’t have to, Atsumu.”

Atsumu blinks at him and smirks. “Of course not.”

They finish dinner mostly quietly, dishes being cleaned afterwards. Sakusa feels a bit more relaxed, but there’s a tension on his shoulders that makes him want to snap something. An urge to bite until it bleeds, to scream until he loses voice.  _ Frustration _ , he names it, and decides to do something on it.

He grabs Atsumu by the hand and drags him to the bedroom.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Atsumu murmurs, huffing a laugh while he follows obediently. He knows who’s getting fucked tonight and it’s him.

“Shut up,” is all Sakusa offers.

“Eh, you have that job.”

Sakusa shuts the bedroom door and immediately takes off Atsumu’s shirt, already kissing him afterwards. It’s not kind, gentle or sweet – it’s full of fire, passion and range, like they usually are. Atsumu’s hand roam under Sakusa’s shirt, urging him to take it off as well. After he does, they kiss again, this time more open mouthed and lewd, the sexual tension building between them. Atsumu brings their body as close as possible, and he grinds slowly against Sakusa’s thigh – he’s already half hard and so is Sakusa. He  _ needs _ more.

He pushes Atsumu off and onto the bed in a beat, and before Atsumu can protest, Sakusa is already on top of him, attacking his neck. 

“Goddamn, Omi,” he whispers, a sigh escaping his lips. “Are you sure you ain’t angry?”

“Shut up,” he murmurs between a bite and a lick, which makes Atsumu softly moan.

Atsumu has another comment on his tongue, but it’s swallowed by his own moan when Sakusa reaches his nipples and suck one of them hard. He plays with the nub and bites it softly, not willing to make Atsumu feel pain either. As much as he wants it rough, it’s still important that it’s pleasurable for both of them. 

“What are you waiting for, huh?”

Sakusa growls. “Quiet.”

He pulls down Atsumu’s pants and underwear in one go, his now hard leaking cock sprinting free. Atsumu sighs again and smirks at him. “Like what you see?”

“I said,  _ quiet. _ ”

To prove his point, he lowers himself and licks a strap on Atsumu’s cock. His moan is enough to make his own cock twitch inside his pants, begging for attention as well. He sucks his boyfriend’s cock for a few moments, bobbing his head up and down – giving extra attention to the head and sucking the way he knows Atsumu likes it best –, hearing Atsumu’s breathy moans coming in shorter periods of time. And then, he lets it go. 

“Grab lube and condom.”

He stands up to get rid of his undergarment, Atsumu reaching for the bedside table. “Bossy,” he murmurs under his breath and Sakusa rolls his eyes.

“Says the one who won’t stop being a brat even during sex.”

“You know you love to tame me,” he drawls back, spreading his legs and handing him the lube and condom. Sakusa takes it and glares at him.

“I’d prefer if it wasn’t necessary, but since you beg so much for it…”

“I beg for your c–– _ ahh!” _

Sakusa, of course, interrupted his comment by inserting a lubed finger inside him. Atsumu’s deep moan had been enough to bring a sense of pride to his chest, knowing he can tame him and make him beg for his cock, just like he was going to say. He uses his finger to fuck him quickly, Atsumu’s gasps turning into moans as his hips starts meeting Sakusa’s finger. Sakusa inserts another, scissoring him and curling his fingers, searching for something special.

“ _ Omi, _ ” is Atsumu’s breathy confirmation that Sakusa indeed found it. He massages his prostrate, watching Atsumu’s cock twitch in excitement and need to come.  _ Not yet,  _ Sakusa thinks and insert a third finger, fucking his ass in a steady pace. 

“Hurry the fuck up,” Atsumu breathes and Sakusa presses a bit harder against his prostrate.  _ “Fuck _ .”

“I intend to in a second,” Sakusa smugly replies and Atsumu doesn’t have time to argue with him, because then he’s whining at the loss of Sakusa’s fingers. 

In a haze, Atsumu watches Sakusa rolls the condom on his hard cock, lubing it and giving himself a few pumps. His mouth waters and he feels the urge to be fucked on the mouth by Sakusa.  _ Another day _ , is all he thinks before Sakusa is already pushing his hips up to enter him slowly.

They have a silent agreement about this – taking care, being careful not to hurt and being vocal about what you like and don’t like. Sakusa slowly enters Atsumu, watching his face carefully for signs of pain, and when he finds nothing but pleasure, he bottoms out with a relieved small sigh escaping his lips.  _ This is what I needed _ , he thinks, before he starts thrusting in his boyfriend’s ass.

It’s not too rough, but it’s hard and more directed to the position he wants. Atsumu’s face is a mix of pleasure and blissfulness, but he still has a smirk on his face. Sakusa grabs his hips, holding them in place so he can reach the place he wants to.

“Omi,” he breathes and gasps with the new position. “Harder.”

“God, do you ever shut up?” he asks through clenched teeth. Atsumu is too much sometimes.

“Well, make me.”

Sakusa growls and brings his face in front of Atsumu’s own face. “You’re infuriating. I am  _ trying _ .”

To prove his point, he thrusts harder and Atsumu fully moans, Sakusa having found his prostate. Finally getting where he needed – where Atsumu would be quiet –, he thrusts in mercilessly, hard and steady, Atsumu’s moans becoming more and more broken. He starts to groan himself, feeling his cock pulsing with the need to come. He watches Atsumu grab his own cock, eyes in a haze and pumps himself a few times, before he comes with a long and satisfied moan, a broken  _ Omi _ drawled in.

Sakusa shuts his eyes at the feeling of Atsumu clenching around his cock, and after a few more thrusts, he comes, too.  _ Tsumu _ leaves his lips without permission, Sakusa missing Atsumu’s soft and content face at watching him come deep inside with. He takes a second of pure bliss, of calm and quiet, so then he can come back to reality. 

Reality being one Atsumu looking roughly fucked, panting and smirking at him.

“I knew ya needed sex to feel better,” he says, voice low and tired. Sakusa removes his cock from his ass, watching him wince softly.

“Did I hurt you?” he asks to be sure and Atsumu smiles for once.

“Nah,” he says and sits up, looking at Sakusa’s lips. “But a kiss would make me feel better.”

Sakusa rolls his eyes. “Let’s clean up.”

“Omi!” he whines and Sakusa ignores him, heading to their bathroom, throwing away the condom as he goes. Of course, Atsumu follows him a moment later, and together, they take a shower, helping each other out under the water.

It’s quite domestic, if not for the arguments and cursings at each other.

When they reach their bed, Atsumu heading straight to Sakusa’s neck to hide his face there like he always does, Sakusa stops him. With Atsumu’s questioning look, he kisses his lips softly and says, “there you go.”

Atsumu blushes and stutters when Sakusa turns around to lay on their bed, smug smirk playing on his lips.

.

Sakusa wakes up with the feeling of Atsumu hugging him from his back like he always does, nose fitting right into his black hair and inhaling softly. He wants to complain, honestly, call Atsumu sappy and such, but he can’t find himself to. Atsumu has always been the romantic one between the two of them, and as much as Sakusa doesn’t do much romance, he lets Atsumu be – after all, he  _ is _ in a relationship with him. At least a tiny bit of romance sits inside of him, even if he doesn’t let it out much often (or never, really).

Atsumu grinds his hips against Sakusa’s ass and he immediately understands why he had been woken up. Because not only is Atsumu awake, he is also  _ half hard _ and slowly grinding against Sakusa’s ass. 

“Omi,” he whispers, so close to Sakusa’s ear, his voice raspy and thick with sleep. “I kinda wanna ravish today.”

Sakusa definitely is turned on now, but Atsumu doesn’t need to know this. “Sounds disgusting and I would prefer a shower first.”

Atsumu kisses his neck, biting softly at the flesh there. A shiver runs down through Sakusa’s spine. His neck is way too sensitive and Atsumu knows it. “Let’s shower, then, huh?”

Sakusa turns around and this time, Atsumu kisses him fully on the mouth. It’s definitely weird and Sakusa kind of hates it, with their morning breath, their sleepiness still hanging around. But Atsumu makes it erotic, the way his tongue plays inside Sakusa’s mouth and how his hand slowly grip into Sakusa’s ass – which, to his horror, makes him moan softly, muffled by his boyfriend’s mouth. They kiss for what it seems like eternity, neither of them rushed, just kissing and grinding slowly against each other. Sakusa is already fully hard and he can feel Atsumu in the same state, but he isn’t as rushed as he was last night.

When they break apart, Atsumu smirks at him. “Shower, come on.”

He sits up, pulling Sakusa after him and towards the bathroom. He turns on the water, making it warm but not too hot and watches his naked boyfriend blink at him, Sakusa still blinking away the rest of sleep left inside of him.

“Wake up, ya lazy ass,” Atsumu mutters, pulling him under the shower and kissing him again. Sakusa wastes no time kissing him back, his hand gripping Atsumu’s hair. 

“Do I look asleep to you?”

“Nah, but not awake either,” Atsumu replies smartly and then smiles. “Let’s wash you up, ‘kay?”

He brings a softness on his tone, the one reserved only for him, as Sakusa had noticed. The tone you use with a loved one. Even though they’re not the kind of couple to say ‘I love you’ that much, Sakusa knows he cares this deeply for Atsumu and Atsumu cares for him just as much. They have their own way of saying it and it might be weird, they might seem like enemies more than lovers, but it’s how they are. It’s how they managed to fill the gaps the other left behind.

They wash up quietly, their hard on still being an issue that hangs between them. They kiss a few times, grind against each other to keep the mood alive – because Sakusa is already invested into this anyway – and leave shower feeling more hot than if the water was actually hot.

Sakusa blames Atsumu’s gripping hands.

As soon as they make it back to the bedroom, their erections starting to flatten with that much neglect, Atsumu absolutely attacks Sakusa’s mouth with his own. He doesn’t mind, in fact, he welcomes it. There’s a fire laying low on his stomach and now he needs Atsumu to make it burn until he extinguishes it, preferably with his cock shoved down Sakusa’s ass. Atsumu kisses him, pushing him to the bed and then when he falls, he gives him a wicked smile. 

“It’s my turn now, Omi _ -kun _ ,” he whispers and Sakusa holds the urge to kick him. He doesn’t want any teasing now. “So, turn around, would ya?”

Sakusa blinks and does as Atsumu asks, feeling that he is already going to be prepared. He’s used to this, considering how much they switch. He feels Atsumu spreading his legs and putting a pillow under his hip, so he can have better leverage. When Atsumu spreads his ass cheeks though, he doesn’t expect  _ tongue _ to go around his ass hole.

_ “Tsumu _ ,” is out of his mouth before he can try to make his brain resurrect from the amazing feeling of Atsumu’s tongue on his ass. 

Atsumu is merciless. He works around the rim, and then pushes his tongue into his hole easily, drowning a shaky gasp from Sakusa. He thinks he hears a curse, but can’t be sure from the way Sakusa sticks his ass up and hides his face on the mattress. Atsumu laps at it, humming happily when he hears how much Sakusa is affected by this.

“You…” Sakusa tries, breath coming into short puffs, unsteady. “You fucking kiss me with that mouth, you  _ idiot _ .”

Atsumu doesn’t know whether to punch him or to laugh at him. He’s giving him such a huge amount of pleasure and he’s  _ complaining _ that he kisses his mouth after he eats his ass? Honestly.

“Didn’t hear a no, ya know,” he replies, dropping another long lick on his asshole, followed by a gasp from Sakusa. 

“Shut up,” Sakusa musters after a second and ruts against the pillow, feeling impatient. Atsumu smirks.

“Impatient, aren’t we, Omi, huh?”

“ _ Shut up and fuck me _ ,” he says through gritted teeth, throwing a glare back to Atsumu’s direction.

The fucking asshole only smugly smirks back.

“Then, hand me the lube,” he asks and Sakusa is angry at how long he looks for the bottle on his bedside table. 

He almost throws it at Atsumu along with a condom, but decides not to. After all, he’s hard and suffering from being horny, and he knows Atsumu is petty enough to let him be like this for a long time if Sakusa doesn’t play his game. So, he relents for the time being, just because he needs that cock into his ass. 

Atsumu opens the lube and this time sticks one lubed finger inside of him. Sakusa almost sighs, relieved he’s finally getting somewhere. Atsumu kisses his back, finger moving inside of him at a slow pace, and he goes up until he reaches his neck. 

“Omi,” he whispers, voice full of lust. “I think ya need to be taken care for once, ya know? No bullshit, just some good old passion.”

Sakusa wants to answer, wants to fight him and tell him to shut his mouth, but then Atsumu enters another finger inside of him and immediately curls them, finding Sakusa’s prostate quite quickly. He can’t help the groan that escapes his lips, feeling Atsumu mouth his neck while he scissors him. It’s an erotic sound, to hear the sounds of lube dripping from his ass to meet Atsumu’s finger and Atsumu’s breathing on his neck and ear, the puffing showing his much he’s affect by all of this.

He can’t help but raise his hips to meet Atsumu’s thrusting fingers. 

This time, Atsumu doesn’t tease, doesn’t say a word – instead, he puts another finger in and opens him with a relentless pace, rougher and more impatient. He takes his fingers out of him suddenly, and Sakusa gasps at the loss. Before his mind can process much though, he already feels Atsumu’s cock at his entrance, with condom and lube. He wonders how much in a haze he is, considering he barely noticed his boyfriend doing this.

Atsumu doesn’t slam into him, like Sakusa usually prefers. He doesn’t bottom out immediately, but instead he enters him at a slow pace, face burried into his neck, mouth so close to Sakusa’s ear. He hears it, every single breath, gasp, moan and groan Atsumu lets out as he slowly enters Sakusa fully, and it makes Sakusa even more sensitive and turned on than he already is. There is something different about hearing more than seeing, he realizes, but doesn’t have even time to dwell on it, because then Atsumu is, then, finally fucking him.

The previous night, Sakusa had been hard, steady and with directed thrusts. Atsumu is slower, directed as Sakusa, but at a gentle pace that makes Sakusa want to yell at him and hide his face at once. It’s pleasurable, he’ll give him that, but he wants more. Harder, rougher, he wants to feel it with every single cell of his body.

“ _ Atsumu _ ,” he manages, voice low and groaning. “Fucking fuck me like you mean it.”

“Didn’t you hear me, Omi?” Atsumu whispers back, his aroused and raspy voice on Sakusa’s ear. “I’m gonna show ya.”

Grabbing Sakusa’s hips softly to raise them, he changes the angle and thrusts into him at the same pace, a tiny bit harder. It hits a good angle, close enough to his prostate and Sakusa stiffles a moan. Atsumu must sense that Sakusa is holding back and he’s not hitting the place he wants yet, because then he adjusts his hips a tiny bit and this time, Sakusa can’t contain his moan.

“Yea,” Atsumu whispers on his ear. “You’re so good to me, Omi. So  _ good _ ”

Sakusa is too far gone, but he hears it anyway. Atsumu knows he has a thing for praising, and he only does it when he really wants Sakusa to let it go. And he kind of does. He stops caring about how slow he’s fucking Sakusa because it feels  _ amazing _ . His cells seem to buzz with excitement and desire, Sakusa’s need to come filling his lower belly quickly and suddenly. It’s too soon for him to come, and his cock wasn’t even touched, but then Atsumu moves his hips in a circle and thrusts a tiny harder and –– Sakusa comes. He doesn’t even realize if he moans or not (he does, and he moans Atsumu’s name), but it’s the hardest he has ever come in his life. He feels Atsumu moving, feels his erratic and frantic thrusts and he comes too, cock still sitting inside Sakusa’s ass.

Sakusa is too tired to move. He closes his eyes for a second and feels Atsumu pull out. He doesn’t watch him, eyes still closed, but hears him moving around. A minute later, he feels a cloth around his entrance and he jerks slightly at the coldness of it.

“Sorry,” Atsumu mutters. “I’ll be done quickly, ‘kay?”

Sakusa hums, but doesn’t say anything else. He’s glad for this day off, because he doesn’t think he’ll be much productive for the rest of the day. After Atsumu cleans him, and he feels him lay next to him to, as usually, hide his face on the crook of Sakusa’s neck.

“So?” 

Blinking, Sakusa stares at the wall, feeling Atsumu’s moving mouth on his neck.

“What?” he asks back.

“How was it?”

Sakusa wants to scoff. Of course, Atsumu wants to be praised.

“Fuck me harder next time.”

Atsumu groans. “Omi, you’re such a prick!”

“You’re the one fucking me at slow pace.”

“Jerk! Appreciate some love making!”

“I prefer it rough.”

“Ugh, I can’t.”

“I didn’t know you were physically inapt.”

“I didn’t mean it like that! Prick, you’re a prick!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I love you Milly <3
> 
> (I'm on twitter: @owlhashira)


End file.
